Caravanserai Island (Sage)
Caravanserai Island is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from this island: , , and . = Natural Resources = = Buildings = The building name theme on Caravanserai is "Song Titles". ; Apothecary : Painted Love (bazaar) : Dye of the Tiger (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Nightwitch (upgraded) : Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Dye : Ocean's Potions (upgraded) : Witch You Were Here (upgraded) : Witchy Woman (upgraded) ; Attraction : ; Bank : Can Buy Me Dubs (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Whoops, I Bid it Again (upgraded) ; Distillery : All I Want Is Rum : Bizzare Rum Triangle (upgraded) : Keep Rum Much Longer (upgraded) : Whiskey in the Jar (bazaar) : Bohemian Rhumsody (upgraded) : Eternal Rumba (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Grog Put a Smile Upon Your Face (Upgraded) : My Heart Swill Go On (upgraded) : One Rum, One Grog, One Swill : Ready to Rum (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Rum This Moment On : Take the Money and Rum (upgraded) : Viva La Rum : What If Grog Was One of Us (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Build Me Shelter (upgraded) ; Palace : Desert Rose (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Knocking on Heaven's Decor (bazaar) : (upgraded) : Frame Canada (upgraded) : Nuclear Furniture (upgraded) : Seven Sofa Army (upgraded) : White Bedding (upgraded) ; House Love Shack|shack|left}} ; Inn : Hotel Caravanserai (upgraded) ; Iron monger : All the Hard Things (bazaar) : A Hazy Blade of Winter (upgraded) : Amazing Iron How Sweet the Sword : Another One Bites The Rust (upgraded) : Balls, Swords and Magic : Been Caught Steeling (upgraded) : Cry Me a Cleaver (upgraded) : Fight For Your Right to Blacksmith (upgraded) : Flue Make It Breezy (upgraded) : Great Balls of Iron (upgraded) : Iron Fist : Isn't It Ironic (upgraded) : Mongers Wit Attitude (upgraded) : Running From The Balls (upgraded) : She Bangs (upgraded) ; Shipyard : The First Cutter is the Deepest (bazaar) : All My Xebexes Live in Texas : Ban Evaders For Life : Brig Pimpin' (upgraded) : Fat Bottom Frigs (upgraded) : For Whom the Frig Tolls (upgraded) : Frigin' on Heaven's Door (upgraded) : Frig on a Lease (upgraded) : Frigalicious (upgraded) : Gettin' Friggy Wit It (upgraded) : Girls Just Want To Have Frigs (upgraded) : Highway to Helm (upgraded) : Jailhouse Brig (upgraded) : Let's Talk About Xebex (upgraded) : Little Deuce Sloop (upgraded) : Longship is Long : Love, Rig o'er Me (upgraded) : Lowrider : Papa's Got a Brand New Bagh (upgraded) : Ship Me Baby One More Time : Slow Ride : Universally Friging (upgraded) : What Floats Around Comes Around (upgraded) : Wi'dhow You (upgraded) ; Tailor : Black Clothes Sun (bazaar) : Black Velvet (upgraded) : Blue Suede Shoes (upgraded) : Caress Me Gown (upgraded) : Cleanin Out My Closet (upgraded) : Tiny Teddy (upgraded) : Wig or Wigout You (upgraded) ; Weavery : Wonderwool (bazaar) : Black Magic Cloth (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Golden Loom (upgraded) : Karma Cloth (upgraded) : Take My Cloth Away (upgraded) : The Stitch is Back (upgraded) : Weaves Dont Come Easy : Weaving All My Love For You (upgraded) : Weaving for a Girl Like You (upgraded) : Wooly Bully (upgraded) ; Dusted buildings : (upgraded iron monger) : Dhow Ya Think I'm Sexy (upgraded shipyard) : Flareway to Heaven (upgraded tailor) : When Irish Balls are Smiling (upgraded iron monger) : Kickstart My Chart shipyard : : = Government = Caravanserai is controlled by No Apologies. = History = Caravanserai is most likely named for the Arabic word meaning Merchant's Inn, or for the Santana album bearing the same name (in keeping with the song title theme of the island). At this time, no island inscription can be found, but the distinctive sandy coastline proves that Artemis's hand was behind Caravanserai's design. Blockades , 2006-05-13: Hell's Wrath colonized Caravanserai, defeating Allied Saruyama Forces in a five-round sinking blockade. Allied Saruyama Forces put up a good fight, but Hell's Wrath and their power were able to edge out a victory. , 2006-05-20: Quixotic Tangent gained Caravanserai Island, defeating the defenders, Hell's Wrath, in a three-round sinking blockade. Hell's Wrath conceded the blockade to Quixotic Tangent at the end of round two. , 2006-09-02: Quixotic Tangent successfully defended Caravanserai against Candy Coated Chaos in a three-round sinking blockade, outjobbing CCC by around 200 pirates. CCC conceded defeat halfway through round 1, which Quixotic Tangent won by over 300 points. CCC did not contest round 2 or 3 seriously. 2007-01-08: Caravanserai Island was transferred to Allied Saruyama Forces by Quixotic Tangent.'' , 2007-03-04: Mushroom Kingdom took control of the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade. 2007-03-27: Mushroom Kingdom disbanded and Caravanserai became uncolonized , 2007-03-31: Notorious re-colonized Caravanserai in a 4 round sinking blockade. The flag Uncolonizers Inc. won round 1 without dropping a warchest. , 2007-04-07: Verus Fidelitas took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. Notorious didn't seriously contest round 3. , 2007-06-02: T-N-T took control of the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-07-07: Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. Passive Aggression openly "helped" the Brigand King in taking the island. http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=68814#1129311 , 2007-07-14: Honor Above All took control of the island in a five round sinking blockade. , 2007-07-22: Eternal Glory took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade , 2007-10-27: Notorious took control of the island in a five round sinking blockade. The blockade ran concurrently with and , 2007-11-10: Notorious successfully defended the island against Vargas the Mad and his flag The Enlightened in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2007-12-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Spontaneous Combustion in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-01-12: The Widow Queen and her flag Black Veil took control of the island in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2008-01-19: Eternal Glory took control of the island in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-15: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Undeclared in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-04-06: The island was successfully defended by Eternal Glory against the attack of Admiral Finius and his flag Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-06-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Good Grief in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-07-12: Eternal Glory successfully defended the island against Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx in a five-round sinking blockade , 2008-07-27: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Honor Above All in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-08-31: The island was defended from the attack of Good Grief in a three round non-sinking blockade. Though the blockade took place, issues with Three Rings' ISP prevented anyone from actually taking part, meaning Eternal Glory won by default. , 2008-09-27: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Good Grief in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-10-11: Good Grief took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-12-21: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Admiral Finius and his flag Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a three round sinking blockade. The island was defended by third parties since the blockade was part of the Project: Caravanserai Closedown event/island give-away. 2009-01-13 Caravanserai was transferred to Absolute Perfection , 2009-01-17: Chuck Norris took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-02-07: Bring It On took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-02-15: Admiral Finius and his flag Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-02-21: Chuck Norris took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-04-18: Absolute Perfection took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-07-4: Eternal Glory took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-07-18: Good Grief took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-08-15: Skull n Crossbones took control of the island in a four round sinking blockade. , 2009-08-29: The Widow Queen and her flag Black Veil took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-09-05: Shadows Of Sage took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-11-28: League of Light took control of the island in a four round sinking blockade.